


Idol Submissions Smut Fics

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Autopaizuri, Bondage, Catching someone masturbating to you, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Asaka Karin, Futanari Hoshizora Rin, Futanari Kira Tsubasa, Futanari Konoe Kanata, Futanari Miyashita Ai, Futanari Nakasu Kasumi, Futanari Toujou Nozomi, Large Cock, Orgasm Denial, Quiz Game Thing, Self-Titfuck, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F, portal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Ficlets written for Idol Fanfic Hell's Idol Submissions event. This is a nsfw event, and all stories are nsfw.1. KanaShizu (Futanari Kanata, Cock Warming)2. HonoUmi (Bondage, Quiz Game Thing, Orgasm Denial)3. KasuKarin (Caught masturbating)4. TsubaHonk (Futanari Tsubasa)5. KarinEmmaAI (Futanari Karin, Futanari Ai, Threesome)6. Nozomi (Futanari Nozomi, Large Cock, Autopaizuri (self tit-job))7. Riko (Exhibitionism)8. LeahMaru9. ShizuKasu (Futanari Kasumi)10. SetsuYuu11. DiaMari (Bondage, Sex Toys)12. TsubaHonk (Futanari Tsubasa, Bondage)13. KasuKarin (Futanari Karin, Exhibitionism, Cockwarming)14. KasuShizu (Futanari Kasumi, Striptease)15. RinMaki (Futanari Rin, Cockwarming, Portal sex)
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde/Miyashita Ai, Asaka Karin/Nakasu Kasumi, Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki, Kazuno Leah/Kunikida Hanamaru, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi, Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Ousaka Shizuku/Konoe Kanata, Takasaki Yuu/Yuki Setsuna
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. KanaShizu, 642 words (Futanari Kanata, Cock Warming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kanata

Shizuku didn't think meeting up with her girlfriend would ever feel this awful.

Kanata giggled, looking Shizuku up and down. Shizuku was covering her chest and nether regions with her arms, blushing heavily. This would be unusual given the fact she was clothed, except that her clothes have gotten completely soaked. Her white shirt had turned see-through, and her thin skirt was only barely protecting her.

"I guess you're sleeping here for the night?" Kanata asked, closing the door. The intense drumming of rainfall was loud enough to fill the house.

"Yes please," Shizuku mumbled.

She ran through the house, making barely a greeting to Kanata's sister and moved straight into Kanata's shower. Haruka knew her sister's girlfriend would be over, and she didn't care enough to try and strike up a conversation with Shizuku. This gave the soaked girl a chance to escape her wet clothes and get in a cleansing shower. After finishing, she wrapped herself in a clean white towel.

When Shizuku came out, she found Kanata completely naked on her bed. Kanata was a well-endowed woman with everything big. Big boobs, big hips, and a big cock. It was long and erect, and Kanata was stroking it softly. Kanata's male appendage was scarcely a feature Shizuku focused on, but given her girlfriend's nudity Shizuku ended up staring at it. Kanata responded with a devilish smile.

"Kanata-chan got excited~"

Shizuku huffed. "I'm having a rather terrible night right now. I'm not really in the mood for sex."

"That's fine, I just want to be close to you for now. No moving." Kanata opened her arms, welcoming Shizuku in for a hug. "You're cold right?" The third up striking upward was still stealing most of Shizuku's attention. Just looking at it stirred up something in her core, and though she was still feeling cold a heat began to battle against it. Shizuku climbed onto the bed.

"Are you keeping me warm, or am I keeping you warm," Shizuku asked. She was smiling now, something that came easy with Kanata's laid back attitude. The idea itself was quite welcome as a compromise. Shizuku really wasn't in the mood for anything rough, but both of them needed a little stimulation.

Casting aside the towel, Shizuku slowly lowered herself onto Kanata's cock. Her inner holes weren't actually wet, so she took a moment to tease her girlfriend with her entrance. Kanata whimpered softly, but she was keeping her hands off of Shizuku for now. Once she felt ready, Shizuku began to impale herself onto Kanata's spear. She tried to hold back her moan, not wanting anyone in the house to hear. Kanata had no such restraint. Finally, her ass hit Kanata's body and the older woman clamped her arms around Shizuku in a hug. She pulled them both down before covering then with her blanket.

"Warm?" Kanata asked. Though her body was bare, she was. The blanket felt nice against her bare skin, plus Kanata's body heat was wrapped around her. The temperature was feeling just right. Even the sound of rain didn't bother her anymore.

"Very warm," Shizuku said happily. She leaned forward, resting her head on Kanata's bountiful chest. If Shizuku's mother saw this no doubt Shizuku would be in for a scolding, but Kanata had always been patient in allowing Shizuku to be more sexual. It was always nice to know Kanata would never judge her for acting crudely, and in return, Shizuku was happy to keep Kanata's cock warm under the sheets.

Said cock was buried deep in Shizuku's pussy, locked in by the blanket and the hug. She gripped it lightly, not wanting to ruin the comfortable mood. Still, it rubbed against her walls as Shizuku's hands rested against Kanata's smooth skin.

The pair lulled into a nice nap, with Kanata's boner pulsing quietly. It was very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story is cock warming because I love cock warming! Love fluffy smut and am happy this was pretty soft.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	2. HonoUmi, 534 words (Bondage, Quiz Game Thing, Orgasm Denial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Honoka

Honoka writhed in agony. She wasn't sure if she loved it hated what was going on. Her head felt hot, sweat accumulating all over her naked body. She shook her face left to right to throw it off, since her hands were tied behind her back. Her legs were tied together too, rope digging into her skin

Umi had said something, but Honoka had missed it.

"What?" She asked. Wrong answer apparently, as Umi lowered the setting of the vibrator stuffed in Honoka's pussy. Honoka whined loudly, pressing her thighs together wanting that stimulation back. The cushion beneath her was wet with her juices. Her insides felt folded inside out, ready to unravel with just a little bit more.

"What-" Umi began, her voice strong and clear," is a species."

"A group of animals that can breed and produce offspring!" Honoka recited. To her flee the vibrator was turned up again, shaking around her inner walls. Honoka had no restraint, moaning, and thrashing in her bonds. "Umi-chan!"

"Last question," Umi said. She had knelt down in front of the bound and tied up Honoka, looking much like a school teacher. Her position in this situation unquestionable, she was the dom and she would decide if Honoka got to cum or not. Which meant Honoka needed to finish studying for today before she could ever try. Umi however, spelled out Honoka's doom.

"What is a habitat?"

Honoka would smack herself if she could, she had just seen that flashcard! She had already gotten it wrong so many times, and now it was going to be her undoing!

"It's a place! An environment where- stuff happens!" Honoka yells. "Wait it's, Umi-chan!" It was too late, the vibrator went down a setting. "Umi-chan please I'm so close!"

"I know," Umi said flatly, her face stern and cruel. "A habitat is the environment where a species lives. It should have gotten into your head, but clearly we need to keep reviewing." Umi grabbed a towel and wiped Honoka's head of sweat. She then held up a water bottle. "Sip."

Honoka dutifully sipped, grateful for the relief it gave her. Unfortunately, Umi followed this up by dropping the vibrator to its lowest setting.

"Don't complain," Umi warned. "We are going to go over the cards you're struggling with, then I'll turn it back up. If you're good, you can cum. I may even add something-" Umi looked to the side blushing softly. "Something extra."

"Eh, do we get to fuck?" Honoka asked. Umi's face turned into a red Christmas bulb, bright and stammering to deny. Honoka wasn't surprised. Umi was looking over Honoka's naked body for at least the past hour helping her study, she must be rather pent up by now.

"I-I-I can't say what the reward is!" Umi yelled, bowing her head both in a show of politeness and to hide her face.

"Right! Then I'm going to work extra hard so that Umi-chan can finally get off!" Honoka said sweetly. Her kindness was rewarded with a karate chop.

"You're looking too far ahead!" Umi said sternly. "Before we think about that you are going to study hard! Now then, the first definition you missed was Ecology..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came out of nowhere, but I'm really happy with how it came out!
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	3. Karin, 583 words (Catching someone masturbating to her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Karin

"K-Karin-senpai..."

Karin giggled to herself, not letting any noise out. She was sitting in a bathroom stall with the seat down, listening to the next stall. She didn't come in here to relieve herself, but to investigate a rumor that had apparently circulated around the first years' classroom. She could remember Shizuku telling her about it.

"They say there is a ghost that moans Karin-senpai's name after school. It's unlikely to be a ghost, I would bet there must be a student there hiding in the bathroom. I don't know why the third years haven't heard about it, maybe a first year knows who it is?"

Since then Karin decided to hold a stakeout, and she couldn't believe her luck. Not only did the girl go into the stall and masturbate to her name, but Karin recognized the voice too!

"K-Karin..."

Slowly, Karin tiptoed her way out of the stall. Her feet were completely silent, like a trained assassin. The stall was not.

The moaning came to an abrupt halt as the bathroom door creaked open. Karin knew the element of surprise was lost and had to move quickly to make this work. One quick motion, Karen stepped in front of the stall of her victim and knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's Karin! Could you come out for a second?"

Silence. If Karin didn't just hear the voice, she could easily assume the stall was empty. Still, she waited, knowing she was covering the girl's only escape route.

Eventually, the girl decided she was done waiting. The door opened just enough for Kasumi to see her. Karin felt her smile grow on its own. Trapped like a wild animal. Karin made the first move, her voice dripping with the playful style she used for her interviews.

"What were you doing in there Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi gulped.

"Why are you asking, you already know," she said dejectedly. Karin imagined how terrified Kasumi must be. Kasumi had often commented on how lucky Karin was and how great Karin's body was, but masturbating to her was a different level entirely. Poor thing must think Karin was here to kill her dreams.

But Karin was a school idol, someone who helped people achieve their own dreams.

"I want to help you," Karin said, pulling her sweater over her head. Kasumi's jaw hit the floor as she got an eyeful of Karin's bare chest. Glorious titties no man or woman could tear away from, and the short girl was eye level with them. As Kasumi took in the view an unspoken question came to mind, where was Karin's bra?

"Like them Kasumi-chan?" Karin asked. She pressed them together, emphasizing their suppleness. "Did you masturbate thinking of these? Go on, touch them. I don't mind if it's you."

It took Kasumi a moment to register the offer. Hesitantly, Kasumi reached out. Before she could make contact with the target melons, Karin grabbed her hand. Normally Kasumi would be all cute and whine, but today she looked absolutely terrified that she did something wrong.

"I have one condition," Karin said. "None of this silence. Tell me what you were doing."

"I-I-I was masturbating."

"To what?" Karin's smile couldn't grow any bigger.

"To Karin-senpai's thighs." Karin didn't even push that much, Kasumi answered on her own! Well, Karin had to reward such good behavior.

Karin placed Kasumi's hand on her chest. "Go ahead. Grope all you want."

As Kasumi started, Karin knew she was ready to rock her fellow idol's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone knows a fetish for "Catching someone masturbating to you," let me know. This was a fun idea to write.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	4. TsubaHonk, 1092 words (Futanari Tsubasa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tsubasa

Tsubasa couldn’t wait to get home. She had committed to living as an idol, and that meant lots of traveling around. Whether it be doing shows, promotional deals, or just fan meets, Tsubasa was always busy. She loved her work-life plenty, it was her dreams fulfilled after all, but right now the only thing she wanted to do was see her special someone and some dinner.

Tsubasa got home after a long trip to find... nothing. The place was empty. A quick sweep around the living room and kitchen showed that all the surfaces were swept and shining. There was a disappointing absence of food, and the prospect of dinner was on the front of Tsubasa’s mind.

Coming up to the bedroom, Tsubasa couldn’t help but be a little afraid. She didn’t know what was going on, and when she tried to think of the possibilities nothing good came to mind. She opened the door-

“Welcome home!”

-And nearly cried to find that Honoka was very much still there. Not only was Honoka there, but she was wearing Tsubasa’s old uniform. It was a bit small on her, which could only be a turn on. The white blazer hugged her curves tightly and stopped well above her lightly shaved pussy. Tsubasa swooned a little, Honoka had only taken the top half of her uniform. The skirt was nowhere to be seen, she was bottomless.

Honoka was looking at her expectedly, and it took Tsubasa a moment to shake off her shock. She could never deny that cute expression.

“I’m home,” she said, grinning wide. “How did you fit in there?”

“Well, it’s a tight fit, but it’s fine! I just wanted to treat you when you got back.” Honoka took on a demure expression that clashed heavily with her attire and sent Tsubasa into whiplash.

“So my dear, do you want dinner?” Honoka stepped daintily off the bed, her long legs drawing Tsubasa’s eyes. “Or a bath?” She slowly walked up, giving plenty of time for Tsubasa to stare at the exposed maidenhood. “Or maybe...” finally, Honoka was close enough to throw her arms around Tsubaba and bring their faces just close enough that they couldn’t kiss. “Me.”

She whispered the last word, and it was so sexy Tsubasa was instantly turned on. Her pants tightened, and Tsubasa was absolutely ready to throw off her clothes and fuck her wonderfully curvy girlfriend on the spot. But in the back of her mind, she didn’t want to be that easy. She didn’t want to give the game away just like that. Tsubasa had to tease things out a little.

“Do you want me to choose?” Tsubasa asked. She put her hands on Honoka’s hips, rubbing her body through the fabric. “What would you pick, given those options?”

Honoka stuck her tongue out. “I’m here to treat you silly!”

“Then what if I want dinner?” Tsubasa was hungry, but there was no way she could eat with the huge boner in her pants. Unfortunately, this gave Honoka pause. The sexy demeanor she had before faded.

“Wait, are you actually? Crap, I didn’t cook anything! Hang on, I’ll go make some-“

Tsubasa forced herself to not roll her eyes. Her girlfriend really was more cute than sexy. That’s fine, it just meant Tsubasa had to take charge.

She wrapped her arms around Honoka’s hips and threw her onto the bed. The girl in question looked confused until Tsubasa began to take her clothes off. Honoka stared awkwardly, her hands hanging in the air as her lover exposed more and more skin.

“Not hungry?” Honoka asked. Tsubasa tried not to cry out, what did she think was happening?!

“I am, but not for food.” That should spell it out.

“I don't understand. Are we having sex now or what?”

Tsubasa groaned. She stripped out of her shorts, exposing her rock-hard cock to her girlfriend. Now naked, Tsubasa felt like they had spent too much time talking. As Honoka sized up the erection, the proof of Tsubasa’s true desires, Tsubasa inserted a finger into Honoka’s pussy.

“For you,” Tsubasa said, roughly shoving her digits in and out of her girlfriend’s snatch hoping to get it wet. ”I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t even think about food after this.”

Tsubasa was serious. She fingered furiously, listening closely to Honoka’s breathing. It was no surprise when Honoka squeezed down, she was the one who had set this up after all. When her impatience got the better of her, Tsubasa slipped a second finger in and continued her merciless assault. As soon as she felt Honoka’s juices on her fingers, she pulled out and positioned her meat on Honoka’s entrance.

The look in Honoka's eyes was so hot. She was ready to take it all. And Tsubasa would give it to her.

Honoka moaned with her as Tsubasa pierced the heavens. She pushed into Honoka's pussy, pushing past heavy resistance. Honoka was tighter than she remembered, was Tsubasa gone that long? She went deeper until half her length had buried itself in Honoka's snatch. Then Tsubasa pulled back a little before shoving her dick in again, this time to Honoka screaming.

"Ooh! Yes!"

She kept going, sawing her hips back and forth digging a little deeper every time. Honoka continued to scream out in pleasure.

"Keep going! Tsubasa! Tsubasa!"

It wasn't enough. Tsubasa grabbing Honoka's boobs through the blazer. The fabric was straining against Honoka's generous chest, and so Tsubasa managed to pop it open. She grabbed Honoka's boobs, using them as handles to continue to fuck her girlfriend hard. Finally, she bottomed out.

Maybe it was because Tsubasa has been so busy these past few weeks, but her first load came quickly. Honoka sensed this and crossed her legs around her lover, followed up by very verbal consent.

"Do it inside! Cum in me! Tsubasa! Tsubasa!"

Unable to stop even if she wanted to, Tsubasa pressed forward as hard as she could. Her girlfriend was so warm, both inside and outside. Her dick buried deep, Tsubasa emptied her load into Honoka's womb screaming out.

"Honoka!"

"Tsubasa!"

Pressed down, Tsubasa's dick pulsed as it pumped Honoka full. She remained low, moving minimally until her orgasm passed. Once she could think, Tsubasa was able to pull back and look at what she did. Except she couldn't because Honoka's legs kept her trapped inside. Looking at her lover, Honoka appeared absolutely serious for a moment.

"We should order pizza."

Tsubasa nodded, before bending forward to fuck her girlfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised how well this came out! Half of it feels like an intro to a smut, I lowkey wanna add 500 words and post this on it's own. There are some parts I would wanna rewrite if I did that, but it would be fun.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	5. KarinEmmaAI, 1200 words (Futanari Karin, Futanari Ai, Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emma

"We're just friends," Emma said, smiling.

"Friends don't act like that!" Kasumi yelled. The two were standing a foot apart in the clubroom, making Kasumi looking comically small. "You were almost making out! And the way Karin-senpai was holding your face, there's no way! You two are dating, and you aren’t telling me!"

"Kasumi, this is Karin-chii," Ai said. She was standing by the door, watching the pair converse. "Karin-chii touches everyone in funny places. Don't sweat it too much."

Kasumi groaned in frustration. "You know that's not right. You'll see!" Kasumi began to back out of the room, her eyes focused on Emma. "I'll expose you, once I find proof! You'll see!" And with that Kasumi exited the room.

Ai waited for a moment, making sure Kasumi was gone before speaking again.

"You have got to be more careful, Emma-chii."

Emma laughed. "I guess I got a bit too excited. I just wanted to taste something... someone." Emma made a point to look to Ai's lips, something the young curvy girl took note of.

"Ohoho, where are you looking?" Ai bent forward, thrusting her chest out and showing off her figure the typical gyaru pose. Her shirt was open enough to show off some cleavage, and Emma couldn't ignore her figure. "Do you like what you see?"

Emma smiled. She reached an arm out, putting it on Ai's arm. "Karin isn't here."

"Do you care?"

Emma brought her head closer until their foreheads touched. "Not especially."

The started kissing, Ai's hand sneaking its way into Emma's shirt. Ai was a fan of big boobs and given how absolutely stacked her senior was she had to get a handful.

As Emma kneaded her senior's breasts, Emma was more aggressive. She nearly popped off a button removing Ai's shirt while teasing her tongue. The way Emma took control make Ai’s shorts feel especially tight, her cock trapped in its prison. Ai didn't realize how good a kiss could be until very recently when she kissed-

"You two starting without me?"

-Karin.

The duo stopped to smile at the most gorgeous woman in the school.

While Ai had the best figure among the second years, she was nothing compared to the supermodel that was Karin. Even standing there in a conservative sweater, Ai couldn't help but be attracted to the young woman.

"Care to join?" Emma asked. Ai felt Emma pull her into a tight hug, pressing their chests together. Ai's shirt was open now, so she felt Emma's shirt press into her skin. Karin returned the smile, walked up, and pulled Emma’s jacket off completely.

Ai watched as the two other women undressed each other. The seemed to be very like-minded, focusing on other layers first. Jackets and sweaters, then shirts, then shorts. Ai’s mouth watered with more and more skin on display, but she didn’t want to interrupt the two of them. While technically the three of them were in a relationship together, she often felt that Emma and Karin had a lot more synergy together than with-

“You just watching Ai-chan?”

Suddenly Ai's clothes were coming off too, as both girls surrounded her. Since Ai's shirt was open, Karin took the opportunity to lick one of Ai's boobs, and seeing this Emma chose to take the other one. Ai's arms wrapped around the two beauties as they teased her together, nipping and biting at her nipples. The pair worked Ai down to a panting heap as they took down her bottoms, unveiling a meaty cock.

Emma pulled off Ai's boobs and waved Karin over, leaving Ai's nipples wet and her body hot. Their synergy showed once again, as both took off their panties exposing a beautiful pussy in Emma and a throbbing cock in Karin.

"Lie down here," Emma said, creating a line with her fingers along the floor parallel to Ai's cock. Karin did so, laying down so that she was right in Ai's firing range with Karin's meaty member sticking straight in the air. Emma began to straddle her, making Ai curious. She watched as Emma inserted Karin's head into her pussy, and while Ai had no idea what was happening she knew she desperately wanted to stick her meat in someone soon.

Luckily Emma didn't forget her. While Emma had barely taken Karin's cock, she began to lick at Ai's cock as well. Ai let out small gasps, making sure Emma could know she was going a good job. Karin wasn't as satisfied.

"How greedy," Karin said, sitting up and grabbing Emma's nipples from behind. She pinched them tightly. Emma seemed to lose control of her legs at this sudden movement, falling down directly onto Karin's erection. She screamed as her pussy filled with Karin's sizable cock, a development Karin looked absolutely ecstatic about.

"Ai-chan, how about we show Emma a good time?" Ai smiled at her sexy senior.

"Of course, Karin-chii!"

Karin continued to play with Emma's nipples, so Ai took over the busty woman's mouth. Ai shoved her erection in, and the pair began to pump in and out of the biggest body in the room. Emma tried to help Ai along, wrapping her tongue around her cock. However, It was clear Emma was overwhelmed so Ai had complete control over her pace. Her pace, as it turns out, was pretty fast. All warmed up grunting and panting, Ai facefucked Emma much harder than Karin was doing.

"God Emma-chii you're so hot," Ai moaned out.

"Are you close?" Karin asked.

"I'm... I'm-"

Soon Ai exploded. Her cum filled Emma's mouth, only for Karin to pull Emma backward onto the floor. Ai had to start stroking her erection, pushing along her orgasm and spraying her sperm over both her girlfriends. She watched as two busty ladies continued to move under her shower.```

When she was done, Ai was able to sit back and watch. Karin's cock continued ramming Emma with all it's might. The position was pretty awkward given the two were flat on their backs, but from Emma's moans, it seemed like it wasn't a problem.

Knowing the duo wouldn't want her to sit out, Ai got down on her knees and began touching Karin's exposed asshole. Karin's legs closed and opened wildly, and her attack on Emma froze. This didn't stop Ai, who had teased a finger into Karin's asshole. Done being the target, Emma sat up and began bouncing on her own terms.

"Karin-chan, feel good!" Emma said. Her huge tits flopped all around Ai's face, looking so tasty.

"Fuck, you two! Don't stop!"

They didn't. The two pushed Karin to her limit, and soon Karin pulled her cock out a fired her own sperm into Ai's face. Ai laughed internally. It seemed Karin wanted to make sure none of them got out of this room without being covered in semen, and Ai didn't mind at all. She started moving around to catch it in her mouth, getting a good amount before Karin's orgasm subsided.

The three rested for a moment, three gorgeous figures heaving from excursion. Ai looked around at the nude figures of her two girlfriends. God, they were gorgeous.

It wasn't long before sexual hunger returned to the three of them, and they girls fucked for several hours afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out much bigger than I thought, and honestly I wanted to add another 700 words.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	6. Nozomi, 614 word (Futanari Nozomi, Large Cock, Autopaizuri (self tit-job))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nozomi

Nozomi was talking to one of her underclassmen when it happened. The girl was a cute redhead, very lonely, and sheltered. She needed friends, and Nozomi was trying to scheme about how to get her some when the shape of her body caught her attention. Loner or not, this underclassman had a killer body. Nozomi traced the shape of the girl’s hips in her head, envisioning her naked body. That sealed her fate; stirring in Nozomi’s skirt was an erection.

Nozomi was one of the most well-endowed girls in all of Japan. Not only did she sport a massive pair of G cup boobs, but she had a massive 16-inch futanari cock! Many people would kill to have a dick that, but for Nozomi this only caused problems. Her school uniform included a tiny skirt that barely went past her curvy butt, and so any erections she got at school needed to be hidden by maneuvering her penis up into her shirt. This kept the erection out of the public eye, but it placed her cock directly in between her large boobs.

Nozomi frequently had erections pop up in the middle of conversations, sliding up her smooth skin and in between her tits. It was impossible to carry a conversation when you were basically fucking yourself on accident. She constantly needed to excise herself, getting into a bathroom so she could masturbate her feelings away. Today was no different.

“Excuse me,” she said, turning around and waving to the redhead. She could imagine the young girl blushing, trying not to stare at her ass. Nozomi licked her lips subtly, she wouldn’t mind giving the young girl a taste once they got to know each other better. The thought pushed her dick higher. It glided across Nozomi’s stomach. Was it weird to get off to how good your dick felt touching your belly button? Probably not, it’s not like most dicks could reach that high. By the time she had found a bathroom, her dick was comfortably placed in between her boobs.```

She was alone, staring at a mirror. Her dick made a hard line in her uniform, very noticeable. Groaning, Nozomi tried to forget about it as she grabbed her own chest. Nozomi didn’t even bother to undress, her hands sunk into the squishy flesh and pressed inward. Her uniform’s fabric felt wonderful around her bare cock, just barely touching it.

As Nozomi began to pleasure herself, her mind wandered to the cute freshman. She was definitely cute, but she couldn’t top Nozomi’s dream fap material: Eli Ayase. Her best friend and fellow member on the student council was Princess Charming levels of hot. Nozomi pictured Eli’s body naked. Eli loved to dance, so Nozomi pictured her dancing. Those long legs, that confident smile, Nozomi took it all and put in into titfucking her own cock as fast as she could.

Her body compressed tighter and tighter. Nozomi looked down and watched her tits bounce up and down her dick. She got closer and closer until finally, she came. Nozomi couldn’t cover her mouth, openly moaning as her giant member fired like a fountain. She continued to rub herself, slowing down but still pushing her boobs together until the pulsing in her giant cock subsided.

As her member shrunk to a manageable size, Nozomi realized her clothed were covered in white spunk. Sighing, she began to dig up the extra clothes she carried just for this occasion.

“W-wha?”

Nozomi’s head snapped to see a blushing redhead. The first year from earlier. The girl turned and ran off before Nozomi could say anything. Nozomi groaned to herself. Now she had two messes to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious, Maki is extremely turned on by what she saw. 
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	7. Riko, 732 words (Exhibitionism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Riko

Riko was never afraid of the dark. The dark brought peace and quiet, it was associated with night time which is when Riko could truly free herself. It was a time where Riko could be sure nobody would bother her as she browsed the web and read her doujins in her room. The night was very convenient for those activities you wanted to do by yourself when nobody else was around to see.

Well, today she was outside of her room, but Riko hoped nobody could see her.

There was a lock on her apartment door, a timer set for fifteen minutes. The lowest setting the lock could go. Riko was standing in front of her apartment. She was completely naked, shivering in the cold wind. No clothes, no keys, no cell phone, and no common sense.

Riko turned and walked down the apartment stairs, one arm over her boobs and one hand covering her nether region. This was insane. Riko could imagine all kinds of ways this night could go badly. She could be spotted. She could be recognized. She could be raped. So many scenarios, why did they excite her? Even when she knew how awful it would be if anything actually happened tonight, she could feel the liquid on her thighs at the thought of strangers peeping at her naked body.

As Riko reached the ground level she considered her options. There was a communal bathroom, she could hide in there for the time limit and then come back up. That wasn’t very fun, but Riko was never the “party girl” of her friends. There was the potential danger of someone needing to use the bathroom and waiting for her to come out. Oh god, that would be a nightmare. Better to walk around outside, where she had options.

As Riko moved around the apartment complex, she imagined eyes in every window. Everywhere she looked was empty, it was past midnight after all, but she couldn’t help but imagine how her ass looked. How her boobs look. Her arm was covering the nipples, but honestly, she was naked. Hiding her nipples wasn’t going to help her much.

With this in mind, she moved her arm away from her chest, only to reattach it immediately. She wasn’t ready to show her nipples to the world yet.

Riko kept walking, her feet surprisingly comfortable on the smooth stone pathway. Then Riko saw the road. Bad idea, she didn’t want to be within 100 miles of any cars. She turned to head back, knowing she wouldn’t last if she kept going. Her body was aching at this point, her hand hovering too close to her pussy. She stuck a finger in, casually. She wasn’t masturbating per se, but she needed something to keep her body sane. The sensitive parts of her body were crying out for some simulation, but Riko didn’t dare.

Instead, she walked back up the stairs, hyper-aware of how her ass swayed. Anyone behind her would get quite the view. Thinking about it made her too horny. She was touching herself now, and only just realizing it. She had been squeezing her left tit without thinking, and the finger in her pussy had been silently sliding in and out. Riko kept walking, hoping nobody could see her play with herself so shamelessly but not stopping. Her body was craving.

She had just moved here, so it’s not like she was attached to this neighborhood. If she had to leave, she wouldn’t be too upset. It’s not even close to her job, or the train station or anywhere.

When she got to the door, Riko was distressed to find another 40 seconds on the lock. That was too long. Feeling the need take over, Riko sat down on her door and began masturbating. She was absolutely at her limit. Two fingers weren’t enough, so she took a hand off her boobs and began playing with her clit. The air was so cold, and her body was so warm. She came, masturbating there on her won doorstep. The bliss of orgasm fought against her survival instinct, making her forget about her surroundings for just a moment.

When Riko remembered the lock, she snapped back to a standing position. The timer was up, and open. Riko shoved the door aside, practically throwing herself in and slamming the outside world shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people having coming into the server because of this daily writing. Thanks to all who came.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	8. LeahMaru, 834 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leah

“Leah-chan is really good at table tennis!”

“Th-thanks.”

“But you still lost to You-chan, hehe.”

“Ugh...”

Leah and Ruby were walking together in spa robes, having the day at a spa and hotel. After bathing together and playing some games, the two made their way towards the eating area where they spotted Hanamaru fast asleep on a bench. In front of her was a mass of plates, having Ruby didn’t bat an eyelash, choosing to grab a plate and pull food off the buffet. Leah couldn’t help but stare as the sleeping woman, feeling worried.

“Do you think we should help her?”

“Hm? No, she’ll be alright.” Ruby began making a second plate. “I’m going to go to Onee-chan’s room. Do you want to come with me?”

Leah shook her head. “We can’t just leave Hanamaru alone like this. Go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Ruby nodded. With two plates full of food, she wobbled her way towards the rooms.

Leah sat down on the bench Hanamaru was sleeping on. The other woman was out cold, completely vulnerable to any assailant. As Leah’s eyes traced down Hanamaru’s shirt, she realized her nipple was completely visible because of how loose Hanamaru’s robe was. Leah couldn’t look away. It was just there for anyone to see.

Leah had a thing for big boobs. She didn't know where it came from, but large pillows like the ones exposed for her now we're a big turn on. She could imagine how they felt under her hand, the nipples squishing into her palm. She couldn't help but stare-

"Enjoying the view, zura?"

It was now very easy for Leah to turn her head away from Hanamaru's exposed chest. There was a giggle from the exposed woman.

"You shouldn't sleep like that," Leah grumbles. "Someone could take advantage of you."

"Oh, did you want to do something? Leah-chan?"

"N-no."

Hanamaru sat up and slug a hand around Leah's shoulder. A smug aura was radiating off the girl, making Leah more uncomfortable. Her large boobs pressed into Leah's arm, and it took all of Leah's willpower to not look at the exposed cleavage. She was blushing up a storm of course, but Leah wasn't willing to give up her pride just yet. She tried to move away from Hanamaru, but the sleepy girl's grip was firm.

"Let go of me," Leah said, clearly annoyed. Hanamaru tried to soothe Leah.

"I don't mind if you like my body, zura. I don't think it matters if you get horny thinking of me." She punctuated this by touching Leah's chest through her robe. "In fact, it makes me kind of happy, zura..."

Leah shook her head.

"What are you going to do. Are you gonna tell my sister?"

"Not at all. Sarah-san doesn't need to know about anything."

Leah's shoulders slouched. It could be a trick, but for now, she would take the girl at her word.

"Thanks."

"No problem, zura. So, wanna touch 'em?"

Leah looked at the young woman next to her incredulously. Hanamaru put a finger up to her mouth, a big smile on her face. She pulled her robes a little to the side, giving Leah a big eyeful of boobs.

Leah's mouth opened. She didn't lift her hand off the bench, unsure of what she should be doing. Hanamaru rolled her eyes. She covered herself again and stood up. The clear signs that Leah had just lost out in a huge opportunity. She didn't know why, but Leah grabbed onto Hanamaru's sleeve.

"W-wait! Were you serious?"

"Of course I was, zura."

"Th-then-"

"Not anymore," Hanamaru said cruelly. Her teasing smile looked all too much like Mari. "Maybe if you show me your boobs, I'd let you touch them." Leah gave Hanamaru the strongest glare she could manage. Of course, she would never do something like that. Hanamaru smiled wider.

"For now I'm feeling sleepy, so I'm off to my room, zura." Hanamaru turned and left the incredulous Leah to lament her failures.

"Good night, zura!"

* * *

When Hanamaru returned to her room, she saw the phone on her bedside table vibrating. Hanamaru held up her phone to see a picture message from Leah. She smiled.

Leah was such an upright girl. The sort of punk-goth energy she carried around, something about it was unbelievably cute. Especially with how turned on she was by Hanamaru's boobs. Hanamaru just wanted to squeeze the poor girl until she accepted Hanamaru's love.

It took a moment for the image to download, but once it did Hanamaru knew things had worked out perfectly. On her screen was Leah's naked upper body. She was in a bathroom stall, likely the one directly next to the buffet. She had intentionally cropped off her head, centering the picture on her tits and a collar on her neck. Below the image was a message.

"Is this enough?"

Hanamaru texted back.

"I'd love to see more from you, Leah-chan <3"

Then another text.

"That means come to my room. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I say this at the end of every story, but I'm really happy with how this came out. It's not even that lewd, lol. This is a pretty unexplored relationship for me, but I love when goth girls are the bottom.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	9. ShizuKasu, 1024 words (Futanari Kasumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kasumi

Shizuku dragged her tongue from the base of the cock up to the head. Once there she made it a point to breathe directly onto the head, knowing her hot breath could stimulate her girlfriend more. The cock twitched but remained in place. She dipped the tip into her mouth for a brief moment, closing her lips around it before pulling it out with a pop. Up in front of her, Kasumi hissed.

"Shizuku, please! I'm in class."

Shizuku pretended not to hear her. She was right of course, Kasumi was in an online class at the moment and Shizuku was squatting below her desk. Though Kasumi's webcam was on, there wasn't much danger of them getting caught. Shizuku went to many online classes, and she knew nobody ever paid attention to the student cameras. Besides, she had to assert herself.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Shizuku wrapped a hand around the base of her girlfriend's dick, making circular motions at its base. Kasumi growled.

"Ya, stop it! Ahh..."

Shizuku decided to slow down a little and make sure Kasumi knew what she wanted. Despite Kasumi's protests, she was rock hard. Shizuku knew what she was doing of course, she had given her girlfriend plenty of blowjobs in the past, but she had never dragged the foreplay out so long. She put her tongue down to the head again, only to stop just before making contact. She looked up at Kasumi, who looked extremely frustrated. Kasumi sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Shizuku began to move her hand up and down the shaft, maintaining the circular motion. "About what?" she inquired.

Kasumi closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing steady. "You play dirty you know that. If I do this, you better actually make me cum."

Shizuku's hand froze on its spot, slightly tightening its grip. Kasumi gasped. "Wait, please! I'm sorry!"

"That doesn't sound like someone who is sorry."

"I'm sorry I talked smack about you! I'm sorry I said you were boring! You're not boring!" You're the best girlfriend I've ever had! I'm so happy to have met you, and moved to college with you, and to live with you! I love your cooking! I love- Ahh!" Kasumi cried out desperately, only to be finally cut off by Shizuku taking her in her mouth. All the way in. Shizuku wasn't much good at deepthroating, but luckily Kasumi wasn't that big in the first place. She managed to gobble her girlfriend's entire shaft down in one go and held it down there for a moment.

Kasumi slammed the laptop shut. She moaned, enjoying the feeling on her girlfriend's throat all around her. Her dick was throbbing, she was close.

"Shizuku..." Kasumi moaned. "Can I move?"

Shizuku hummed her approval, and suddenly her face was being fucked. Kasumi stood up and placed both hands on her hair, desperately face fucking her. In this position, Kasumi had control of their pace, but Shizuku was more than able to manage. In fact, Shizuku put her back into it, gripping Kasumi's dick tightly and blowing as best she could. It took maybe 20 seconds before the obvious happened.

"Shizuku... I'm gonna cum!"

Shizuku had barely a moment to brace herself before Kasumi pressed her head down as far as it could go. Kasumi came. Shizuku's nose was stuffed in Kasumi's landing stripped, and the scent of Kasumi's dick filled her senses. Hot sperm went down Shizuku's throat, and she wasn't in much position to reject it. At least she was just barely tasting it this way.

Finally, the two relaxed and Kasumi's dick flopped out of her mouth. When Shizuku lifted her head, she greeted Kasumi with a smile.

"Was that so hard, Kasumi-san?" Kasumi groaned.

"It was one stupid comment."

"Oh, do I need to teach you another lesson?" Shizuku asked menacingly. Kasumi gulped.

"Ahh, no. I do think you're a wonderful girlfriend. After all-" Kasumi shot finger guns at her, "you have to be in order to date the cute Kasumi!"

"Be that as it may, your mouth had been running too much." Shizuku stood up and pushed Kasumi so that her chair fell onto the floor. She hit the ground with a slam. Shizuku stepped over her, making a show of pulling her panties down so Kasumi could see her exposed pussy. Kasumi looked a little afraid. With the girl on her back and her cock exposed, one might think Shizuku would ride her girlfriend's meatstick. They were wrong.

"I know a better use of that mouth."

Shizuku sat her pussy right onto Kasumi's mouth, and the small girl immediately stuck her tongue into her. It seems Kasumi wasn't upset by this change in plan and grabbed onto Shizuku's hips as the woman rode Kasumi's tongue.

Kasumi seemed to really want to make things up, throwing herself into her job quite well. Her enthusiasm and her experience meant Shizuku was quickly having her world rocked. She had to admit, Kasumi knew how to eat her out as well. Shizuku found her voice getting breathy as Kasumi worked her magic.

"You're... doing good." A thought came to rear its ugly head and Shizuku couldn't help herself. She stood up, turned around, and sat back down to plant her ass onto Kasumi's face. The girl below her adjusted well, tackling her pussy one again while Kasumi's hands grabbed her ass. Shizuku meanwhile fell forward and took Kasumi's erect member into her mouth again.

They bounced their hips, pleasuring each other. It was moments like this where Shizuku could appreciate how much their relationship lasted. It was even more telling how Kasumi could tell when she was close and began attacking her clit. Now was Shizuku's turn to cum, and as orgasm hit her Kasumi kept going allowing Shizuku to ride out her orgasm to the tune of Kasumi's tongue. Shizuku tried her best to reciprocate, but the most she managed was keeping Kasumi's cock in her mouth.

It was quite telling what happened when Shizuku came out. Kasumi was able to push Shizuku off, and point to the bed. The laptop was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, literally took 40 minutes as I knew I was racing to finish this before someone else took Shizuku, lol. ShizuKasu is adorable, i head-canon they do a lot of kinky petplay stuff. 
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	10. SetsuYuu, 891 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Setsuna

“Setsuna-chan, your last show was good. Ehehe.”

“Your costume was gorgeous.”

“I loved your mc stuff! I always screw up that part.”

“Your performance was pretty boppin’ yo!”

“I felt the spirit of Bushido in your dancing!”

Setsuna’s smile was so big it hurt. She loved going to events like this where she got to talk to other idols. Even though idols came from many different walks of life, everyone was so passionate about their job. It was especially flattering to know these other girls, all of whom had Setsuna’s respect, had watched and enjoyed her own performances. Setsuna felt her idol batteries charging just by being close to all these sparkling girls. It made her even more motivated!

While she was living her best life, Setsuna spotted Yuu huddled in a corner. Yuu had come here at Setsuna’s request because the girl wanted to show off the other talents of the Nijigasaki School Idol Club, but clearly that hadn’t panned out. Setsuna waved off the girls she was talking to and moved over.

“Yuu-chan!”

Yuu turned her face brightening considerably.

“Setsuna-chan! Are you having fun?”

“Of course, come join us! The other girls are really nice, let me introduce you!”

To Setsuna’s surprise, Yuu was against this idea.

“No way! All of these girls are huge in the idol world! Someone like Setsuna-chan can get close to them, but there’s no way I could.”

Yuu began to play with the edge of her blouse, and it was not Setsuna realized how out of place Yu must have felt. Where almost all of the girls were wearing gorgeous expensive dresses, Yuu wore a fairly simple green blouse. It was nice, but not quite on the level everyone else was. Setsuna could imagine how self-conscious Yuu felt, especially this was her first time at one of these functions. Setsuna encouraged her.

“Don’t think like that Yuu-chan! You’re just as talented as everyone else here, and I bet they would love to meet you.”

Yuu laughed. “I appreciate the concern but I’d rather just... hang back.”

Setsuna stared at her friend, thinking through her options. Yuu was obviously bored here in the corner. She could drag Yuu over and show her how much the other girls appreciate her, but that might end badly and Setsuna was never the type to force anyone into anything. So Setsuna took the second option, showing Yuu how appreciated she is herself.

“Wanna go back to the hotel?”

* * *

Within moments of entering their hotel room, Setsuna grabbed Yuu by the collar and kissed her. The nature of the kiss was rather rough, but honestly, Setsuna never knew what she was doing with kissing. She just sort of pressed their lips together, reciprocated any tongue given to her and leaned forward. Yuu didn’t respond with any tongue, so Setsuna didn’t immediately know what to do. She tried to imagine what Karin would do in this situation.

Yuu’s fingers played with Setsuna’s bare shoulders as Setsuna moved her head down and licked Yuu’s chin. She traced a line up to Yuu’s ear and then whispered in her sexiest voice.

“You’re so cute you know that. Always underestimating yourself.”

She pulled up the smaller girl’s blouse and dug into her panties, rubbing the front lightly. She then undressed Yuu easily, throwing the blouse to a side and exposing two sizable boobs. She kept talking, trying to remind Yuu why she was so special.

“You brought this club together. You’ve helped us become idols you know, none of us could be here without you. You’re too talented to be putting yourself down.”

Another quick movement undid Yuu’s bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her nipples looked tasty.

“And these are so pretty too.”

Setsuna moved to play with Yuu, only to be surprised by a counter-attack. Yuu was never one to sit back and let Setsuna do whatever she wanted. The girl took advantage of the strapless dress and pulled it down to expose Setsuna’s chest.

Yuu put all of her attention on Setsuna’s nipples, licking and biting one side while her fingers pinched the other. Setsuna moaned out compliments.

“Yuu-chan~ You’re so good at this.”

To her surprise, Yuu pulled back from her attack.

“Thanks, Setsuna-chan. You’re always looking out for me. Let me make it up to you.”

Setsuna put a hand to Yuu's head.

"You don't have to 'make-up' anything. Just make this a good night."

She nodded. The pair moved to one of the beds, getting Setsuna out of her clothes. Soon she was wearing less than Yuu was, at least Yuu still had her panties on! She ended up sitting on Yuu, which apparently the small girl liked. Setsuna was always worried she was crushing the girl under her ass, but when she felt a tongue push its way into her folds she wasn’t complaining!

“Yuu-chan!”

Setsuna moaned loudly, bouncing her hips on Yuu’s tongue. She did love the feeling of pressing herself down onto Yuu's face. The hotel bed creaked under their weight, the movement no doubt disturbing other hotel residents. If that wasn’t, Setsuna’s wild moaning probably was.

Setsuna came first, squirting hard over Yuu's face. Pulling off, she could see Yuu was pretty happy with this outcome. She was also on the bottom, and Setsuna was going to show Yuu her appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna is so cute. Lightly inspired by Lydinya's wholesome prompt.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	11. DiaMari, words 886 (Handcuffs, Gag, Sex Toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mari

Mari had her whole night planned out. She was naked and looking at a wide assortment of toys and a hefty amount of rope. She even had dinner planned out, should she need it later. There were only a few things left to prepare, one of which involved sending Dia a text.

"Come to my bedroom, you know where it is."

Mari immediately shut the phone and set it down on a charger, knowing Dia wasn't going to reply. This wasn't the first time Mari called her girlfriend over, and she wanted to be presentable before the young woman arrived.

* * *

Dia opened Mari's door forcefully, slamming it against the doorstopper. Lying in bed looking as casual as ever, Mari waved. She was fully clothed and looked totally normal, except for a bit of sweat on her forehead. She was sitting in a manner where Dia couldn’t see her hands. Seeing this, Dia stiffened.

"Good evening Mari," Dia said with a deep bow. "You called for me?"

"No need to be so formal baby, I just wanted to see you!"

Dia’s face fell. “Ahh, really? Well, I missed you too. You should have called earlier, we could have eaten dinner together.”

In contrast to her girlfriend, Mari’s smile widened.

“Of course! Normally when I call you at this time, I’m looking for something else right.”

That tipped Dia off. She didn’t speak for a moment, examining Mari’s behavior and her sexy little outfit. Mari wasn’t wearing her usual nightclothes, but a thin white shirt and cloth shorts. No doubt Mari wasn’t hiding her real emotions well. It took Dia a moment to figure the game, and when she did Dia jumped onto the bed with determination.

The jig was up when Dia saw Mari was handcuffed behind her back. Dia grabbed Mari’s shirt and pulled it with such force it tore off completely. Mari rolled her eyes dramatically. This was the third shirt this month, not that it mattered to either of them. Dia clearly got off to tearing clothes, and Mari was so happy to oblige her she prepared for it.

With the shirt gone, Dia could see Mari’s body was covered in ropes. The ropes clung to Mari's body, accentuating her curves and bust. Mari could see Dia look over her figure with obvious thirst.

"Isn't your girlfriend SHINY, Dia?"

Dia gulped before giving a rare smile. She pulled off Mari's shorts.

"You're wonderful Mari. I hope you don't mind if I indulge myself a little."

"Your mother would be very upset."

"As would yours."

"Touche." Dia's fingers glided along Mari's thighs, teasing her. It wasn’t long before she was teasing Mari’s entrance. With one hand at Mari’s snatch, the other was off to the side achieving little.

“Dia, the drawer,” Mari prompted her. Dia moved her free hand to the nightstand and pulled it open to reveal an assortment of toys. Dia barely looked before grabbing the gag, causing Mari to fake pout.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you don’t like it when I talk.”

Dia moved her face close, her expression unreadable. Mari couldn't help but look at the little mole just below her girlfriend's lips. She pressed their lips together, gently and loving.

“Well, I’ll miss kissing you like this,” Dia said before mercilessly gagging her. Not that Mari minded. The fun of this was that Dia would be able to do whatever she wanted.

Mari was pleased with her decision when Dia took out two tight clamps. She looked Mari in the eye as if waiting for the heat to give Mari a stroke. Mari nodded, and Dia closed the clamps onto her nipples. They stung just as Mari hoped they would, shooting electricity through her sensitive nipples. Mari moaned through her gag, shaking her hips asking for more in her subconscious.

Dia followed up, sliding her fingers into Mari’s ass. Mari couldn't see what was happening, so she had to focus on the feeling of her nether regions. They were freezing cold and covered in one of the lube’s Mari left her. This sent an alarm bell off, and as soon as the lotion had been thoroughly applied the anal plug with its wide base was pushed into Mari’s sphincter. As the huge object spread her ass open, Mari could feel her head getting light.

With a gag, some nipple clamps, and an anal plug the only thing left for Dia to play with was her pussy. Dia did not disappoint. Dia put two fingers in, slowly at first but faster once she realized Mari was leaking enough fluid to wet the bed.

Everything was happening all at once, and wherever Mari's brain went she was being stimulated. The pleasure was attacking every part of her body at once. In the back of her mind, Mari remembered she had ordered dinner to be brought up later but that wasn't going to matter as once it would be up here Mari would have had enough orgasms to pass out if she's lucky. Mari tried to say Dia’s name through the gag, and while nothing came out it seems the other woman understood.

“Don’t worry Mari, I know what you want. I won’t let up until both you and I are satisfied, so I hope you didn’t have anything important to do tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love DiaMari bondage stuff. This submission was fun to write, even though I'm sad in hindsight I didn't give Dia a dick. Not enough space for that and all the toys.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	12. TsubaHonk, 769 words (Futanari Tsubasa, Bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tsubasa

Honoka's breathing was short and her head felt dizzy. She uselessly pulled on her chains, but nothing was giving it away. Both of her nipples had vibrating eggs taped on to them, buzzing away. She loved the feeling coming from her sensitive nipples, but her pussy remained empty. How long had she been here? Honoka looked up for the first time in ages and saw her wife.

Tsubasa was at her desk, lightly stroking her cock to the sight of Honoka's bondage. The laptop in front of her was on, but no work was being done. Honoka had her hands chained to the ceiling of Tsubasa's home office, as the pair had decided this would be a fun way to spend timer together while she had to work. She hummed through her gag, prompting Tsubasa to stuff her dick in her pants and get up.

Tsubasa's hand reached out, and for a moment the clothed woman seemed unsure where to put it. If Tsubasa decided to take advantage of Honoka then and there, she wouldn't have minded. Part of her wanted to thrust her hips forward like a needy slut, silently begging for her wife to fuck her with that cock. Luckily, it seems Honoka's comfort took priority, as Tsubasa removed the gag. Tsubasa spoke first.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horny. If you're going to take your dick out, could you at least fuck me?"

"I-I have work you know..." Tsubasa didn't sound very convincing. Working from home with your wife 2 feet from you waiting for a nice dick to fill her cunt was probably very difficult. Not that Honoka really cared how the work was going.

She moaned, the vibrations unceasing in their efforts.

"How long has it been?"

Tsubasa checked her laptop. "One hour ten minutes." Honoka found it hard to focus when her boobs felt so good. She had to really focus to reply, and when she did it was with need in her voice.

"Ooh, Tsubasa you can take a break, can't you? I need something more!" Honoka very bluntly spreading her legs out, giving Tsubasa a look at her sex. Her pussy was begging for cock, and her thighs were coated in fluids. Tsubasa smiled.

"Well, when my precious Honoka asks, how can I refuse?"

Tsubasa fished out her dick in one hand and roamed Honoka's leg with the other. She gave herself a few pumps to get erect, looking Honoka's naked body over with hungry eyes. Honoka tried to best to wait, and truthfully it wasn't hard when her boobs felt amazing already. It wasn't long before Tsubasa moved more aggressively.

Putting a hand under Honoka's knee, Tsubasa lifted Honoka's leg and positioned herself at Honoka's entrance. She slid in easily, splitting Honoka in half with her thick cock. She made it a good way in before pulling out and slamming back in again. Honoka let out her lover's name.

"Tsubasa~! Go deeper!"

The woman obliged, shoving her futanari cock deep inside. Her leg was supported by Tsubasa's hand, giving Honoka more power to thrust herself forward. Tsubasa was sawing in and out of her, not wasting any time warming up. The unrestrained woman had a solid idea of where Honoka's G-spot was, and gunned forward until she hit it. Honoka made sure to let her wife know when she did.

"That's it! Right there!" She yelled, clamping down as hard as she could.

"God you're so hot," Tsubasa mumbled, just barely loud enough for Honoka to hear through the screams of pleasure.

"Keep going! I'm gonna!"

Her third orgasm of the day was cumming, and Honoka wasn't letting go. A monstrous amount of strength came to her out of nowhere, and she lifted her other leg up into the air to curve around Tsubasa's back. Recognizing this, Tsubasa came forward and let Honoka lock her dick in.

The pair came together, screaming in mutual orgasm. Tsubasa filled her lover with her seed and left it in there for a moment as both of their bodies came down. Honoka tried, but as Tsubasa pulled out the vibrators didn't let her rest easy.

"Ahh... Ahhh!" Honoka moaned, shaking her boobs around. Tsubasa graciously turned them off.

"Thanks... How did you cum too?"

"I've been watching you for an hour, how could I not. You know how much I love your naked body." A hand snaked its way to the chained woman's waist. "Ripe for me to take." Honoka blushed, but she was smiling.

"Ehehe, that makes me happy. Wanna go again?"

"Ya, but this time I'm turning you around for some doggy-style action."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is the second time I've tied Honoka up. I should do it again, but with HonoUmi :P
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	13. KasuKarin, 553 words (Futanari Karin, Exhibitionism, Cockwarming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Karin

Karin lulled in tiredness, hugging her pillow tight to her chest. Said pillow wasn't happy about it.

"Karin-senpai!"

"Is something wrong Kasumi?"

Kasumi hissed, an antagonistic his that was unbefitting of her cute face. Not that Karin could tell, her eyes were closed after all. The girl she was sleeping on spoke in a harsh whisper.

"You can't sleep on me, we're in a train."

Indeed, the two were in a full train but Karin hadn't slept well the night before. She just wanted to rest her head for a moment, she pulled Kasumi who was standing in front of her into her lap and stuffed the young girl's face in her boobs. Seemed like a fair trade.

The young girl disagreed and took affirmative action. She reached out and grabbed Karin's boobs. She tried to ignore the groping, but Kasumi was putting quite a lot of force into it. She squeezed down hard, and it wasn't long before Karin's cock stirred beneath Kasumi's legs. The assaulted girl smiled and lifted her head, she was feeling like she didn't want to sleep anymore.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Kasumi looked red even before Karin had said anything, and now she got worse. Maybe Kasumi was hoping she would get to openly grope Karin in public? Well, Karin had a different treat in mind. Karin giggled, leaning closer.

"Want a taste of down there?" She whispered into Kasumi's ear. After a pause, Kasumi nodded.

Karin helped Kasumi lift while briefly sweeping the train. Nobody was looking at then. With Kasumi staring, Karin reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. Her dick grew freely, peeking out under her skirt.

Kasumi looked terrified but eager. Her body was entirely stiff, allowing Karin to take the lead and pull the girl's panties to aside. Karin put a hand in Kasumi's shoulder and pressed down slowly; sinking until Kasumi was taking the cock into her exposed pussy. As she lowered, her skirt covered their dirty deed.

"You feel good," Karin moaned quietly. Kasumi had a look on her face that screamed 'shut up!' but it seems she had lost her ability to speak.

Kasumi finally sat all the way down, taking Karin inside her. With that done, Karin pressed Kasumi into her boobs again, embracing their warmth to the fullest.

Having fully planted her dick inside her underclassman's pussy, Karin was on cloud nine. Her dick was in such a warm spot, and Kasumi's body was great for hugging. She wondered if Kasumi felt scared at all. Looking around, nobody seems to have taken note of the two girls.

Karin hoped Kasumi wasn't scared, this was her idea after all and she wouldn't rope Kasumi into this if she thought they could get in trouble. Admittedly impaling Kasumi on her dick wasn't the smartest idea, but damn did it feel good. She could feel Kasumi clamp down on her cock, but when she looked down Kasumi was in a panic.

"What now Karin-senpai?"

Karin smiled reassuringly.

"Now we wait, in this position, until we get to school."

The 'in this position' comment wasn't lost on either of them. Karin was certainly feeling good, and it seemed Kasumi was too. The small girl buried her face in Karin's boobs, letting her embrace their closeness for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was support to be short exhibitionism, but then I spent 30 minutes on it and added futanari Karin.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	14. KasuShizu, 676 words (Futanari Kasumi, Striptease)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shizuku

Kasumi often said she was the cutest girl in the world, and Shizuku wholly agreed. She had grown to truly respect Kasumi’s efforts as an idol, and knew part of why her performances were so powerful was her cuteness. Their dates together had also involved countless moments of Kasumi’s cuteness. Kasumi was adorable everywhere she went. Those cute moments that everyone could appreciate.

However there was a side of cute that only Shizuku got to see, and that’s when they had sex together.

Kasumi was bare on Shizuku’s bed, a deep blush already on her face and a cock standing to attention. Likely from the black lingerie, Shizuku was wearing. Shizuku lifted a stocking-clad leg, feeling flattered that Kasumi lasered onto it. Moving slowly, Shizuku crawled up onto the bed giving Kasumi a good view of her cleavage.

“What is this? A mushroom?” Shizuku said teasingly. She put a hand to Kasumi’s cock, rubbing it slowly. It felt firm under her hand. Shizuku locked eyes with her girlfriend, drinking in the many emotions on her face. She looked like she was in heaven and trying not to show it. This was the side of Kasumi nobody but Shizuku got to see, and Shizuku lived for these moments.

“Shizuku~ Don’t tease me.”

“It’s called foreplay, Kasumi-san.”

Shizuku got the message anyway. She lifted herself onto her knees, making sure Kasumi’s eyes were on her. She gripped the edge of her panties and stretched them out, wiggling them a little to give Kasumi some anticipation. She had Kasumi’s full attention and loved it. She turned around and let her panties slap back in place as she undid her bra from behind. She held the bra up for a moment before letting it drop, exposing her boobs out of Kasumi’s sight.

“I hate Karin,” she heard cute girl mutter. Shizuku would have to thank Karin for her advice later.

“Isn’t it rude to mention other girls when I’m like this?” Shizuku asked, wiggling her ass.

Shizuku turned around and hooked her panties again. She loved it when Kasumi was under her control like this. She felt so sexy knowing Kasumi was glued to her body. She pulled down, and Shizuku could swear she could see Kasumi’s nose bleed at the sight of her bare pussy.

Shizuku got on all fours, crawling forward again. Kasumi got up, horny and tired of waiting. They kissed briefly before Kasumi pushed Shizuku down onto the bed. The well teased and hardened Futanari put her hands on Shizuku’s hips and lined up her cock with Shizuku’s entrance. She dove in, moaning at the feeling of Shizuku’s tight hole.

Now at the bottom, Shizuku appreciated Kasumi entering slowly. Despite all the teasing and how hot her body, she wasn’t actually that wet. It took a moment for her body to recognize they were having sex, but when it did Kasumi took advantage. She drove her dick in deep until Shizuku had taken all 4 inches (don’t ask how Shizuku knew her girlfriend’s dick size) inside her. She put a hand below her stomach, feeling the dick inside her. Without thinking, her hand was on her clit playing with herself.

“Kasumi-san,” Shizuku moaned. She must have looked like a mess now, compared to how controlled she was earlier. Maybe Kasumi was turned on by that because her expression was as adorable as it was sexy. Knowing they were both turned on, Kasumi began moving. After a couple of thrusts, it became clear by the way Kasumi’s body moved that she was close.

“Shizuku! Shizuku!” Kasumi yelled.

Kasumi pulled out, firing her cum onto her girlfriend’s stomach. The said girl was immediately upset, Shizuku was late to orgasm but she was close and suddenly her insides were empty. Grabbing onto the orgasming Kasumi’s waist, Shizuku pulled herself up and force Kasumi’s dick inside her again, letting the end of the sperm rope into her body. Not letting Kasumi come down, Shizuku bounced herself on her girlfriend’s cock.

Shizuku came only a moment after, staring at Kasumi’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun doing striptease for the first time. 
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


	15. RinMaki, 632 words (Futanari Rin, Cockwarming, Portal sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rin

Ever since portals were discovered, society changed forever. Suddenly, people could travel all over the world in an instant. Your vacation to America? Minutes away. Food and cargo? Transported without issues. The Moon? You could go there too! Take a rock and bring it home to earth. Portal technology rapidly evolved human society to an unbelievable high the likes of which past generations couldn’t dream of.

At least that’s what people imagined, but it turns out the portals were too short-ranged for anything life-changing.

Instead, portals became a huge commercial hit among young men and women in a relationship. The ability to have sex at a moment’s notice brought people closer than ever. It became a big part of a relationship for a futanari woman to give her lover a portal.

Which is why when Rin called her girlfriend Maki out to the bathroom before classes, they both knew what the deal was.

"I'll do it," Maki said, holding out her hand. The slight blush on her face did not deter her fierce expression.

“You mean it, nya?”

"I just want to show Rin... that I do love you."

“I love you too, nya!”

Rin jumped her girlfriend in a hug before pulling out the set of portals. She moved one down in her pants. Turning it on, they both watched as Rin’s cock slowly appeared through the machine. Passing it over, Maki was unwavering. Holding her cock like a dildo, Maki slowly inserted Rin into herself. Rin moaned shamelessly, the bathroom echoing her pleasure. Soon Rin's full length was stuffed inside Maki, and it was clear from the girl's face she was enjoying as much as Rin was.

The pair went to class quietly, both embracing their new warmth and closeness. They had done the dirty deed of course, but normally it was in Rin’s house when the two knew Rin’s mother wouldn’t bother them. Right now, they were walking down the hallways, the slight movement of their legs stimulating their sensitive parts.

Rin was never good at paying attention in class, and now that she had her cock buried inside her lover she didn’t even try. Maki’s pussy felt incredible. Rin felt like she was doing something illegal and getting away with it. Passing teachers and students could not see the portals inside their panties.

One class became another, and then another. Sitting in the seat behind her, Maki’s panties were keeping Rin's dick locked tight slowly driving both girls mad with pleasure. Rin could understand why this was such a popular pastime for couples. Maki was gripping Rin’s cock tight, almost milking it despite never moving. Not only was this incredibly hot, Rin felt closer to Maki than she ever had before. The mix of love and pleasure drove her mad, until in the middle of their third period Rin came.

Having pressed her dick all the way into the portal, Rin shot her seed directly into her lover’s womb and releasing a low moan. Maki reacted exceptionally well, Rin couldn’t see her, but she knew Maki didn’t make a sound. However Rin could feel her seed fill Maki’s walls, and perhaps reflexively Maki seemed to clamp down on Rin tighter. It took a moment for Rin to realize Maki was cumming too.

The two stood still, and Rin wondered if they should leave class. Her seed was slowly coating Maki’s walls, and while it wouldn’t leak out without the portal being removed Rin didn’t want either of their clothes to be stained. Maki wasn’t saying anything. Turning back, Rin asked Maki with her eyes what the plan was. Maki replied quietly, with a quick glance at the clock. There was an hour left until lunch. They would hold their ground, embracing the pleasure for just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose into cockwarming for letting me indulge in this fetish. I know it's not for everyone.   
> This is also the last story for the event! Thanks everyone who read my works these past 15 days, it was fun to write and the response from people on the server has been so kind. I hope to see more writers next time when we do an event, be it sfw or nsfw.
> 
> If you are interested in the server and you are a Love Live fan, please come! We really enjoy talking about the girls with people.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


End file.
